


【基锤无差】The culmination of the dream（1-5，PG13，剧情向，完结）

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：洛基死后被命运三女神所召唤，成了灵体状态，看到了索尔所做的一切。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：复仇者联盟3背景，对原剧情/北欧神话设定均略有改动。

1.

洛基抛开了宇宙魔方，将索尔紧紧护在了自己怀里扑向一边，毫不犹豫的让那个不管是体重还是块头都要大上他那么几分的男人直接压在了自己身上。洛基感到疼痛，但他的身体并不是那么痛，他只是感到心如刀绞。洛基直起身子，单手环抱住被力量宝石折磨的意识模糊的索尔，有些心疼的用手轻轻抚上索尔额前的伤口，用法术稳定着雷神岌岌可危的精神状态。

在这段日子里，索尔失去了父亲，失去了阿斯加德，此刻又被灭霸打败，几乎失去了所有阿斯加德的子民。在如此接二连三的打击之中，他显得尤其绝望与脆弱。所以洛基安抚着他的精神，尽可能的减轻他的疼痛，以保证原石不会摧毁他的精神。

而索尔——他的哥哥，伟大的雷霆之神，他才刚刚恢复些意识，便挣开了洛基的怀抱，想要冲上去帮助浩克打败灭霸。

而洛基用力拽住了他，力道之大以至于连索尔都一时间没有挣脱开来。毕竟洛基同样生而为神，虽然看起来比索尔纤细，可是他的力量却绝对不会弱于索尔半分。

 

“你打败不了他，让我用法术送你出去。”

洛基说的斩钉截铁，他遇到过灭霸，见过灭霸，甚至还从灭霸那里得到了一支军队。

正因为如此，他才深知灭霸的强大，而现在，那个泰坦人又一次得到了一块无限宝石。洛基知道，在原石的助力之下，索尔便更不可能将其打败了。他并非不相信自己兄长的实力，只是比起现在这样，被失去族人的悲痛和怒火所控制的索尔来说，洛基更加冷静，他懂得分析现状和优劣。

索看了看在同灭霸的角逐中逐渐处于下风的浩克，又扭头看了看洛基。仅剩下一只的清澈的蓝眼睛撞向洛基灰绿色的双眼，于是几乎是一瞬间，洛基便明白了。索尔这么单纯、愚蠢，美好到曾让他嫉妒的存在，是不会抛下自己的同伴，独自一人逃命的。所以洛基放开了索尔，而年轻的雷神几乎是在被他的弟弟放开的一瞬间便冲了过去。

 

但是在洛基意料之中的，索尔败北了。乌木喉动了动手指便将他束在了一旁，而灭霸则当着他的面杀了海姆达尔。索尔发出了痛苦而又绝望的嚎叫，他知道自己此时凶多吉少，可是他却没有认输，他诅咒着自己的敌人，他嘶吼着会让灭霸偿还、会让灭霸付出代价。而为此，乌木喉封住了他的嘴。

“我需要一个熟悉地球的向导，让他为我的孩子们领路，以便他们可以击败那些地球的‘守护者’。”

灭霸这么说着，意有所指的看向在一旁的洛基，这让索尔奋力挣扎起来，在沉重的口枷后面发出难以辨别的呜咽声。

“哦，”洛基眯起了眼睛，故作轻松的笑了笑，“说到地球，我是有一些经验。”

“很好的经验，在我的孩子里，只有你同那里的守护者交过手。”

灭霸这么说着，向洛基伸出了手，示意他同自己一起离开。他几乎确认以洛基原来那样步步为营、只顾虑自己的性格，是绝对不会拒绝他这个强大的靠山的。洛基是把双刃剑，背叛对他来说是家常便饭，但是灭霸有信心，只要给洛基足够多的好处和保障，再锋利的刀刃也只会为他所用。

“无上的父啊，我，洛基——阿斯加德的皇子、奥汀的儿子、约顿海姆之王、谎言之神。”

洛基缓慢的踱步，逐渐靠近了灭霸和索尔的位置，他停顿了一下，侧头望向了自己的兄长。而几乎是在洛基移开视线的一瞬间，索尔便再次绝望的挣扎了起来，他呜咽着，发出了痛苦的悲鸣。索尔很清楚洛基要做什么，他要说什么，他从来没见过自己的弟弟露出过如此坚定而又无畏的目光。

“——是绝对不会屈服于你的，伪神。”

洛基斩钉截铁的这么说着，伸手用法术将索尔从飞船中传送了出去。对此灭霸几乎是恼羞成怒，他从来没有被什么人如此侮辱和愚弄过，将他的囚犯从他眼皮底下救走了。灭霸狠狠掐住洛基的脖颈，将他从地上抬了起来，他甚至都忘记了自己那份虚伪的“仁慈”，暴露出了残暴的本性。

 

“You will never be a god . ”

 

洛基在强烈的窒息感中一字一顿的这么说着，他在死亡面前也毫不畏惧的看着灭霸，嘴边甚至还带着一抹轻蔑的笑意。

这是灭霸无法接受的，他甚至都没有用上无限手套，他不想再“仁慈”下去了，他要让眼前这个竟敢忤逆嘲讽他的神以最痛苦的方式死去。他用力掐断了洛基的喉咙，随意地将他变回了冰霜巨人状态的尸体扔到了太空中。并且在他离去寻找刚刚那条漏网之鱼之前，将这艘载满了不自量力之人、令他万分气恼的神域飞船炸了个支离破碎。

 

索尔挣脱了束缚，在看到洛基被灭霸从飞船中扔出来的时候嘶吼着自己弟弟的名字，用尽全力向洛基靠了过去。

事实如此，洛基并没有将索尔传送的太远，他知道自己这样近乎于螳臂当车的无畏之举必会惹恼灭霸，那个看似仁慈的暴君是绝对不会放过索尔的。而高阶魔法会留下魔力的痕迹，很容易暴露索尔的位置所在，所以，刚才的魔法不过又是个简单却又有效的障眼法罢了。洛基看似将索尔送到了千里之外的地球上——没错，那个之前他们所遇到的，地球的二流法师那里，实际上他只是把索尔藏在了飞船的不远处。虽然这么做多少也有些对不起索尔所偏爱的这颗星球和索尔的新朋友，但反正灭霸本来也打算侵略地球去寻找另外两颗无限宝石，洛基不过是给他们侵略地球的行为多找了一个目的罢了。

索尔像个伤的鲜血淋漓的野兽一般哀鸣着，呼唤着自己弟弟的名字，可在真空的宇宙中却传递不出他的任何一点声音。他的口中吐出血沫，用尽全力的靠过去，紧紧抱住了自己的弟弟，泪水不受控制的自他独眼中涌出。索尔感到恐惧和无助，他以为自己同洛基已经走上了正轨，他以为他们再也不会分离了，他以为虽然他们失去了家园，但是只要他们在一起，他们一起努力，那么所有的一切都会好起来。

可是死亡却又再一次的、真正的将洛基从他身边夺走了，再次失去洛基的感觉令索尔感到撕心裂肺的疼痛。索尔小心翼翼的触碰着洛基，却感到自己的弟弟身体是如此的冰凉和僵硬，而他原来漂亮的灰蓝色瞳孔此刻变得猩红且毫无生气，双眼令人畏惧的大睁着。

是的，洛基至死也没有合上他的双眼，索尔望向他的眼睛时，就仿佛看到了洛基最后是怎样对抗灭霸的。他是那样的不屈且高傲，那样的英勇且无畏，是真正的神祇，在亿万星河中散发着无尽的微光。洛基——阿斯加德的皇子，约顿海姆的王，无上的邪神，他是索尔最骄傲的弟弟，也是索尔的此生挚爱。

索尔为洛基合上双眼，温柔的亲吻着洛基的额头，眼中落下的泪水打湿了洛基的唇。索尔触摸着自己弟弟变回深蓝色的皮肤，在爆炸袭来之前将洛基的身体紧紧护在了自己的怀中。他用自己的躯体承受着爆炸的全部冲击，飞船的碎片不断不断的砸在他的身上，将他整个人推出好远。索尔感到双臂麻木，他的肌肉疼痛，手臂颤抖不已，他在清醒和昏迷之间奋力挣扎着，把自己的下唇咬得血迹斑斑。

然而最终，索尔还是在这样不断袭来的重击和折磨之下失去了意识，他的双臂失去了力量，无意识的松了开来。而洛基的尸体就如同所有阿斯加德的子民一样，就好像他那时松开了握着奥汀权杖的手一般，再一次的、又一次的，直直的坠落，飘向了永恒而又无尽的星海之中。

 

不一样的是，这次谎言之神没有撒谎，他真的再也不会回来了。  
洛基做的更好，变得更好了，但这之中的代价，却是他的生命。

 

而索尔——他自始至终都保持着想要努力抱住什么的姿势，随着星河漂流，深深地向黑暗的、宇宙的尽头坠了下去。

 

2.

洛基恢复意识的时候，正站在一艘他所完全不熟悉的飞船中，这里又破又烂又狭窄，像个废品回收厂一样臭烘烘的，塞满了各种破铜烂铁。飞船四下都散发着令人作呕的味道，而更重要的是，洛基觉得自己刚刚被灭霸掐住的喉咙还在隐隐作痛。

洛基摸了摸自己的脖颈，有些好奇的四下张望，想要弄清楚自己究竟在哪，却意外的注意到了正坐在他对面，直直的对着他的索尔。这让洛基高悬着的心瞬间放松了下来，当然这并不是安心或者放松警惕意味上的那种，而是他很高兴自己的牺牲没有白费，他的哥哥果真从灭霸手中逃过一劫，此刻正完好无损的坐在那里。

为此洛基暂时选择放弃了搞清楚自己在哪这件事，转而细细打量起索尔来。此刻他的哥哥微微塌下肩膀，像个受惊的小鹿似的蜷缩着，眼神有些木讷的吃着碗里低等的宇宙速食。而他的身上还不知道被谁披上了一块脏兮兮的破布，虽然这毫无美感的破布丝毫没有影响到索尔神性的美，可是给阿斯加德的王喂这样的垃圾食品，让他披这样的破布这样的事，依旧让洛基感到不可原谅。

洛基绕过眼前的障碍向索尔走了过去，理所当然的站到了自己哥哥的身侧，他注意到了索尔飘忽着望向远端的眼神，虚无且麻木。此刻索尔的独眼就像是结上了一层霜一般，不同于以往眼底的暖流涌动，现在他的独眼泛着隔绝外界的、冷质的光，仿佛他眼里的这层冰霜，将他的痛苦与绝望、将他眼中的泪水全都冻在了他的心底。

洛基本能的感到心底一痛，因为他见过这双眼睛曾经神采奕奕，温暖他人的样子。曾经索尔的双眼就像是春天刚刚破冰的泉，清澈、湛蓝而又温暖不设防的看着每一个人。洛基有些笨拙的伸手想要触碰索尔的肩膀，他知道自己并不擅长安慰别人，尤其是自己的哥哥——可是他依旧这么做了。

或许索尔哭出来，又或者展现出自己的绝望与脆弱，洛基还不会感到如此强烈的难过。可是他的哥哥就是这样，温柔的隐藏着自己血迹斑斑的伤处，笑着告诉别人他没事。或许这能骗过陌生人的眼睛吧，但是对于洛基来说，存在于这里的索尔仿佛只是个空壳罢了，而他的灵魂，又或者是洛基苦苦挣扎着想要守护的东西，早就随着刚刚的悲剧，被灭霸残忍的、活生生的彻底从他体内抽了出来。

洛基的手拍到索尔的肩上，可是他却没有触碰到索尔的肩膀，他的手掌变成了半透明的模样，直直穿过了索尔的肩。当然了，对此洛基也并没有感到有多意外，他很清楚自己早就死了，但是他也知道现在眼前的索尔并非幻象，只是他自己变为了灵体状态而已。洛基收回想要安慰哥哥的手，看着自己半透明的手掌又再度变得真实起来，不禁开始思考为何命运三女神要如此愚弄他，让他此时此刻站在这里，站在索尔身旁，仿佛他还“活着”似的。

 

索尔肩膀上披着的毯子随着洛基的动作滑了下来，他放下了手中进食的勺子，有些疑惑的向上扯了扯火箭刚刚给他的那块颜色诡异的毯子。

“你…你觉得怎么样了？”

罗蕾莱有些担心的询问着索尔，因为她刚刚才感知到了索尔极其不稳定的精神状态。

事实上，罗蕾莱不是第一次见到如此强烈复杂的情感，那种纠缠着的、错综复杂的悲痛、愤怒以及不安，还有对失去的一切的内疚之情，它们通通灼烧着索尔的内心。罗蕾莱知道曾经有人“安慰”过索尔，是的，她是指——精神上的那种安慰，虽然同她的方式不太一样，但是显然也非常有效。

“…哦，谢谢，我很好。”

罗蕾莱的提问让索尔从疑惑中回过了神，他移开了自己有些发愣的望向一旁的视线。

索尔总觉得自己感受到了洛基的存在，又或者洛基试图安慰他似的触碰了他的肩膀。而索尔知道——这都是不可能的，或许这些只是他因为内疚和痛苦而产生的又一个可笑的幻觉罢了。索尔轻笑着，有些痛苦的把脸埋在了自己手中，他后悔自己在看到洛基拿出宇宙魔方时对洛基所说的话。因为那时候他真是又惊又气，不明白为什么他们已经走到了现在，洛基还会对他有所隐瞒。

索尔何曾想过这会是自己对洛基说的最后一句话，但他发誓那绝对不是他真心想说的。如果再让他回到那时，索尔只想告诉洛基自己究竟有多么爱他，告诉洛基他在萨卡星上说的那些话不过是赌气而已，告诉洛基其实他一直都是自己最引以为豪的弟弟，告诉洛基他已经做的足够好了。索尔发誓就算是洛基再次诈死欺骗他，让他等上十年二十年，甚至是让他等上千年百年，他也绝对不会生气了，他真的想要洛基回来——

 

或许他真是贪心到可怕了。

索尔这么想着，自嘲的轻笑出声。

 

3.

洛基在转瞬之间便被传送回了英灵殿，他惊叹于刚刚索尔突然望向他的视线，太过澄澈和无助，太毫无防备了。以至于有那么小小的一瞬间，洛基甚至都以为索尔真的看到了灵体状态下的自己。

然而这种事情是绝对不可能发生的，洛基嘲笑着自己这个幼稚的想法，感叹死亡反倒让他变得天真且热爱幻象了起来。洛基四下打量着自己当下所处的位置，发现要说这里是“英灵殿”实在是太过勉强。因为这里同古书中所描绘的英灵殿实在是相差甚远，比起宫殿，这里倒更像是一个位于约顿海姆某处的，不为人知的洞窟，无比的荒芜、巨大、空洞而又冰冷，周围除了有些大小不一的碎石之外别无他物，甚至连一株野草都没有。

洛基站在一眼看不到底的断崖边上，向黑暗的深渊望去。那里的黑暗看起来并非是由山洞的深度又或者广度所造成的，它更像是铺垫在这高耸的悬崖峭壁之下的黑暗本身，在这巨石构成的深渊之下滚滚流动着。那种仿佛掉下去便不知道会坠入何处、又或者被什么所吞噬的空洞，让人难免有种本能的畏惧感。而同样令人感到不适的还有这里的断崖，它们就好像是由苏尔特尔用暮光之剑生生劈开似的，狰狞而又突兀，像是巨兽的牙齿一样参差不齐，四下散发着冰冷而又陌生的气味。

洛基在没有出路的峭壁边缓慢的踱步，他在等待到现在为止都还躲躲藏藏的命运三女神现身，告诉他这究竟是什么恶趣味游戏，他可不想做那些女神消遣用的玩具。随后，果然，不出洛基所料的，她看到一条狭长而又望不到尽头的桥出现在自己的眼前。这条悬空桥延伸到黑暗之中的远端，周围均被浓雾所掩盖，洛基站在桥边，他看到他的养母就站在不远处的桥上，就如同他幼时每一次教导他、安慰他的时候一样，弗丽嘉对他张开了双臂。

 

“她甚至都不是真的。”

洛基自嘲似的这么说着，却依旧踏上了那座狭窄的桥。他才向前走了几步，便再度回到了飞船中——呕，洛基翻了个白眼，心里忍不住抱怨，怎么还是刚才那个脏兮兮的、破破烂烂的飞船，索尔究竟要去哪，他究竟要做什么呢？

但是很快洛基就不再多想什么，不再抱怨什么了，因为他看到索尔在哭。那并不是什么因为痛苦和绝望从而失去理智的大哭，索尔甚至都没有发出什么明显的声音，他只是在微弱的哽咽，默默地独自流泪罢了。索尔曾经告诉洛基他曾因为洛基的死而无数次的落泪，那时候洛基还感到无比的意外，他不知道原来自己是重要到可以让索尔落泪的存在。

洛基从小便鲜少见到自己哥哥哭泣，长大之后更是如此，不管是母亲的死还是父亲的消逝，索尔都把痛苦和眼泪吞在了他的肚子里，含在了他的眼中。因为他很清楚，奥汀已死，身为阿斯加德的继承人，他不能轻而易举的哭泣，更不能随意展现出自己的脆弱。可是事实上，洛基知道，对于他们父母的死亡，索尔并不比他要好过多少。

洛基曾经对索尔说的话感到意外和怀疑，可是他现在真正见到了，这样的索尔——失去了一切的索尔，为了他，也为了所有死去的阿斯加德人民所哭泣、所落泪的索尔，阿斯加德的王。

洛基沉默了，他注意到索尔的肩膀在微微颤抖，他的哥哥把手指放在唇边，压抑着自己本来就几乎让人捕捉不到的、哭泣的声音，洛基觉得他整个人看起来都无比的孤独而又悲恸。他明知道自己无法触碰索尔，可是他又一次的、几乎是本能的动了起来，迈步向前想要擦掉索尔鼻梁上的眼泪——是的，洛基不得不承认，有那么一刻，他的确有种想要亲吻索尔，拥抱索尔，饮下他那苦涩的眼泪，同他一并分担那份痛苦的冲动。

而不知是不是为了让自己不要落下更多的眼泪，索尔猛然间抬起了头，他湿润的浅蓝色独眼直直的望向洛基的灰绿色的双眼，让他们两个人的视线纠缠着撞在了一起。而就在洛基还没反应过来的时候，他便一次的，被命运的三位女神传送回了英灵殿殿内。洛基站在空旷冰冷，四下漆黑的大殿中，鼻腔酸涩的捂住了自己的嘴，压抑着自己不必要的落泪和发声。虽然只有那么几秒，但是洛基觉得他们两个人仿佛并非巧合的、真的对视了一般。

 

“洛基…？”

索尔有些疑惑的这么喃喃自语着，他觉得自己刚刚仿佛看到了洛基，可是现在却感觉没有了似的。索尔低下头，有一次自嘲的感叹着自己精神的脆弱，幻觉竟然如此频繁的出现，他有些后悔自己没有让罗蕾莱多帮他安抚稳定一下神经，或许接受一下她的治疗自己就现在就不会如此疑神疑鬼了。

“哦？什么？怎么了？”

火箭听到索尔喃喃自语的声音，有些担心的走了过来，动物的听力总是要比人类更加敏感的，他不知道索尔刚刚叫的是谁的名字，却从索尔的声音中感到了这个人无比的重要性。或许他是索尔的亲人，又或者是爱人，这些都无所谓了，因为罗蕾莱说这个可怜的大家伙刚刚失去了一切，所以火箭也不打算过多的提起和询问索尔什么。他明白失去、孤独和痛苦的滋味，所以他只是安慰似的用毛绒绒的小爪子拍了拍索尔的肩膀。

“你又饿了吗？我们的储备粮都被你吃完了，不过格鲁特还存了一包柠檬糖。他给了我一块，但是我不喜欢糖果，如果你不介意的话。”  
火箭顺着索尔的视线望去，发现索尔还在盯着刚刚那个他们储存零食的冰柜发呆，于是他从自己腰间的包包里掏出了一块柠檬糖，掰开索尔微微握拳的手掌把糖果放了进去。

“谢谢你，兔兔，我只是刚才…在这里好像看到了什么其他人似的。”

索尔努力抿起唇笑了笑，但是火箭却觉得这个人笑的比哭的还让人心疼。鉴于他是个通情达理的船长，所以他也不好戳破索尔的努力，于是他只是安慰的拍了拍索尔毛绒绒的侧脸，勉强算作安慰。

“除了我们，这里可没有什么别人。”

火箭这么说着，又看了看索尔的独眼，认为可能是那只受伤的眼睛影响了索尔的视觉。于是他找出之前从勇度的手下那里偷来给格鲁特玩的眼球，伸着小爪子想要递给索尔。

“你可以用这个，只有一只眼睛不太方便不是吗。”

火箭这么说着，却看到索尔把刚刚自己给他的糖拆开放入了口中，然后低着头把脸埋在了手里。

 

“哇哦，兔兔，这个糖果可真酸。”

火箭不意外的看到了顺着索尔指尖流下的眼泪，他什么也没说的把那只义眼放在了索尔身边，独自坐回了飞船的驾驶座上。

 

TBC

 

未完，算是新坑的序章。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：洛基死后被命运三女神所召唤，成了灵体状态，看到了索尔所做的一切。他们都付出了一些代价，洛基因此而重生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：复仇者联盟3背景，对原剧情/北欧神话设定均略有改动。

4.  
“当心你的脚下，邪神，不要被‘现实’所迷惑了。”  
贝露丹迪这么好心的提醒着，示意站在悬崖边沿，仅有一步之遥便要坠至万劫不复的深渊之中的洛基离开那个危险的地方。  
“呵，不要被‘现实’所迷惑，听听你们说的话。”  
洛基有些自嘲的笑了出来，他转身走回大殿中央，面对着终于在他面前显露出真身的、漂浮在空中高高在上的三位命运女神，略带讽刺的询问道。  
“难道我还会再‘死’一次吗？”

“对我们放尊重些，邪神。”  
兀尔德严厉的警告着，她原本望向无尽的彼端的眼睛施终于舍般的向下动了动，极为勉强似的让自己的视线落在了洛基身上。  
“如果连你的灵体都坠入到海姆冥界之中，那就算是‘我们’也救不了你了。”  
诗寇蒂小声的为洛基解释道，而她耐心的解释换来了邪神对她露出的一个佯装温柔的微笑。尽管诗寇蒂很清楚这是谎言之神所制造出来的假象，可这个笑容依旧让这位年龄最小的女神忍不住双颊泛起了红晕。对此洛基不由得感到心情瞬间好上了许多，他一直都觉得诗寇蒂是三姐妹中最漂亮的那个，比如她柔软的像是金子织成的长发，干净澄澈而又醉人的浅蓝色眼睛，还有用金枝整整齐齐的梳在脑后的辫子，这些都是洛基所偏爱的特质。  
“那么、你们想要我做些什么呢？”  
洛基好奇的询问道，他知道掌管命运的三女神从不做亏本的买卖。作为被时间眷顾的神明，她们分别代表着过去、现在和未来，这让她们三个人既是具有独立思维的个体，又是在精神上共通的整体。如果是她们的话，似乎足以有改变过去，扭曲当下，重塑未来的能力。  
只是——她们为什么选择了自己？  
洛基对此百思不得其解，他从不觉得自己做了什么值得为人所称道的事情，足以让他得到命运三女神的如此眷顾。况且他才刚刚安分了不到两天而已，才准备认真考虑一下改过自新的事情，便被灭霸掐死了不是吗。  
“我们需要你去修复当下被六颗原石之力所扭曲的时空。”  
诗寇蒂这么说着，侧头看了看她身侧的姐姐贝露丹迪。而站在她身边的女孩儿则是立刻便明白了她的意思，双手一挥便让现实再度降临到了这个黑暗冰冷的洞窟之中。

是瓦纳特尔海姆，洛基看着这片阴暗而又荒芜，看起来毫无生气，几乎认不出原貌的土地，十分肯定的如此判断到。洛基会如此熟悉这里，这不单单因为这里是阿斯加德曾经宣誓守护的地方，更是因为这是他和哥哥小时候经常拜访、玩闹的乐园。  
在他们还年纪过小，没有什么雷神之锤和代表荣耀的头盔的时候，索尔时常带着洛基偷偷溜出宫殿，来此寻找些顺手的武器和防具，以便于他们去更远的地方探险。而这颗星球上的矮人们大部分都性格温和老实，很容易听信他们编造的不找边际的谎言，为他们偷跑出来的事情做掩护。更重要的是，他们个个都是乐于助人的能工巧匠，只要索尔开口拜托，他们便经常会在工作间隙选些上好的边角料，加班加点的为他们制作些合适的武器，供他们使用。  
但那都是些过去的日子了，如今千年已过，在时光的推移下，他们都经历了必须的成长与改变。不光洛基和索尔早已找不回当年的那份轻松快乐，更让洛基没想到的是，竟然连瓦纳特尔海姆都已经整个被灭霸残忍的践踏成了一片荒原。  
洛基四下寻找着索尔的身影，之前的几次在现实和英灵殿的转换之中，贝露丹迪都是直接将洛基传送到索尔身边的。但不知为何这次略有不同，洛基在浓雾中有些急切的寻找了许久，最终也没有看到索尔的所在。年轻的邪神很确定此刻他的哥哥并不在他附近，毕竟黑暗对于冰霜巨人的视力并没有什么影响，他们生活在长期阴冷的约顿海姆，早已经适应了黑暗和冰雪。  
随后很快的，有一道灼热的强光落下，突兀的照亮了瓦纳特尔海姆黑暗而又荒芜的大地，洛基抬头望去，他看到了位于熔炉中心的索尔。他的两只手死死拽住瓦纳特尔海姆的核心熔炉，用自己的身体和血肉作为启动它们的零件。炽热的强光穿过索尔的身体，几乎快要把他生生烧成灰烬似的刺透他的血肉，把他照得只看得到一个模糊的人影。洛基毫不畏惧这道强光可能会烧坏他的眼睛一般的、目不转睛的看着索尔，此刻整个星球的力量都压在了那个人的身上，灼热的光源把他原本健康的小麦色的皮肤烤的生生发黑起皮，让那具由力与美所构建的躯体，在灼烧的痛苦中皮肉卷曲，散发出令人作呕的血肉烧焦的味道，丑陋发黑的四下溃裂开来。

“我可以代替他吗？”  
洛基这么询问着，有一滴泪水顺着他的鼻梁落下，而他就像是完全没意识到这点似的，仍然目不转睛的看着处在熔炉中心的索尔，仿佛那就是他此刻所在乎的全部。  
那道灼热的强光打亮了洛基的侧脸，烧灼着他身为灵体的存在，洛基嗅到了皮肉焦糊的味道，浅色的双瞳感受到了难以言喻的疼痛，可是他却依旧——依旧没有移开自己望向索尔的双眼。就好像原来一样，就好像他刚记事起那样，他总是长久的注视着索尔，出于嫉妒、出于吸引、出于憎恨，但是到了最终，他发现这些感情都不过是出于爱罢了。  
“抱歉，你不能。”诗寇蒂显现在洛基的身后，略带歉意的这么说着，“如果你走去如此之远的远端，那么你很可能会直接坠入海姆冥界。”  
“我的法术不会出错，”贝露丹迪显现在洛基身边，十分肯定的这么说道，“他会来到你身边的。”  
而正如贝露丹迪所说的那样，承受着整颗星球的压力的索尔，很快便失去了意识。他在意识模糊中放开了自己紧握着熔炉两端的双手，从远端直直的坠落，直接摔到了洛基的脚边。

“你怎么可以这样对待自己？”  
洛基蹲下身，这样喃喃自语似的询问着。只不过这次洛基并没有像最开始见到索尔时那样，直接接触索尔。这次他刻意让自己的指尖同索尔的身体稍稍隔开了一段距离，转而小心翼翼的模仿着“触碰”的模样，轻轻接触着索尔手臂上被灼烧的溃裂泛黑的皮肤，最终握住了索尔失去了知觉的手腕。  
“他快死了。”洛基这么说着，看着索尔逐渐失去光辉的冰蓝色瞳孔，几滴泪水从他的眼中不受控制的落了下来，“不论是谁都好，请快救救他吧。就算是让我代他承受这份痛苦，我也心甘情愿。”  
洛基看着索尔，感到了某种无法言喻的无能为力，他又回忆起刚刚远端那一道道灼热的光。这颗星球之力砸在索尔身上，灼热的光就好像一把把利剑似的。毫不留情的狠狠穿透了索尔的皮肤，割伤了索尔的身体，折磨着索尔的精神。同时也不偏不倚的刺在了洛基的心上，令他同样感到烧灼般的生不如死。  
洛基为此而自嘲的笑出了声，他很清楚自己已经彻底死去了，可是此刻在他胸中泛起的这份疼痛却是格外的真实。从他鼻梁上滑落的几滴泪水打在了索尔发黑起皮的皮肤上，毫无阻碍的便透过了索尔被烧的几斤毁容的侧脸，仿佛在宇宙中陨落的小行星一样，没有留下任何一点痕迹，提醒着如今他们早已经天人两隔的事实。

“你不能代替他，如今的你甚至都不能触碰他，你只能看着他如此备受煎熬的在没有你的世界中活下去，而你——伟大的邪神，你对此无能为力。”  
兀尔德显出真身，像是诱导、又像是不容抗拒一般的贴在洛基耳边这么说到。  
“但是你的确有‘修正’时空的机会，如果你答应帮助我们，到了彼时，或许你的哥哥、奥汀最大的儿子、伟大的雷霆之神、阿斯加德的王，也是——你的此生挚爱，他就不再需要承受这份痛苦了。”

5.  
索尔在死亡边沿挣扎，他感到仿佛有苦涩的泪水落在他的唇边，他感到洛基轻轻抚摸他灼热溃裂、焦黑发痛的皮肤，他感到他的弟弟就在他身边，轻轻握住了他的手掌。为此索尔不由得本能的动了动自己几近失去知觉的手指，他想要更多的确认洛基的存在，就算是幻觉也好，他想要更多的抓住这份虚假的美好。  
而索尔不能，他感觉洛基推开了他，告诉他不能再留恋于这样的幻象之中了，还有更多的事情等他去做。还有许多星球的子民在灭霸的统治下备受煎熬的等待他去拯救——他不能浪费洛基好不容易救下的、他的性命，而作为唯一能使用雷霆战斧的神祇，索尔知道他的性命也早就不是他一人的，也早就不是他和洛基两人的了。他的使命是阻止灭霸，而在此刻，他的生命更是同宇宙中、各个星球上千千万万人的生命紧紧相连着，他不能在此失败，使命和责任驱使，他的生命还不能在此走到尽头。  
索尔在无尽的、死亡和痛苦的荒原中徘徊，最终挣扎着醒了过来。当他恢复意识的时候，他的手中正握着雷霆战斧，身上的伤口也已经痊愈。雷电环绕在他的周身，力量从他的体内涌出——是的，虽然险些丧命，但是索尔成功了，他要尽快回到地球上去，他要为宇宙中所有星球上的人而战。想要阻止灭霸的阴谋，他必须回到战场上去。

“我不信任你们。”洛基冷冷的对命运的三女神这么说着，“这座虚假的神殿、蛊惑我成为你们的奴隶，你们甚至幻出了我的养母诱惑我。”  
“你所看到的一切不过是你内心的倒影，而我们也并非会无尽的奴役你。”  
兀尔德冷冰冰的回应着，她总是如此冰冷而又严肃，带着神族天生的高傲自负。  
“此话怎讲？”洛基望向兀尔德雕塑一般没有表情的脸，语调讽刺的询问道。  
“我们许你一个金杯，当这个杯子被你所做之事填满之时，你便可以得到解放。”  
兀尔德在手中幻出了一个做工细致的金杯，它散发着柔软而又漂亮的金色光芒，上面复杂的雕花丝毫不亚于任何精灵或者矮人的雕工。只是谁都能看出这并非一个普通的金杯，它的杯身布满了镂空的花纹，谁都知道这个金杯是不可能被填满的。  
“你还有时间去思考，我施舍给你时间去思考。”  
兀尔德垂下眼帘看着洛基，她的眼睛是宛若暗夜黑洞般纯黑的深渊，弥漫着无比的悲伤和恐惧。在她的瞳孔里，找不到任何一丝的光明与希望。兀尔德这么说着，随后动了动手指，贝露丹迪接到了姐姐的示意，理所当然的向洛基飘了过去，她穿了过洛基的灵体，将他带到了地球的战场上。

于是洛基看到了战场上那道撕裂时空，几乎快要将空间都生生劈开的雷电，他看到了不顾一切的向前冲去，奋战在最前端的索尔。那就像是一道无比温暖而又强大的、只是远远望去，便让人忍不住想要流泪的光。金色的、璀璨的、温柔的，比太阳还要更加温暖和有力，让人明知道有可能会被灼瞎双眼，却还是会不顾一切的、目不转睛的望向他。  
洛基站在远端看着自己的哥哥，索尔正在消耗着自我，献祭着自我，为了所有的人类，为了每一个星球上现存的生物。他的视线被索尔所攥住，自强大之中迸发出来的无与伦比的神性与美，让洛基不禁感到某种难以言喻的震撼、迷恋和悲伤。他的哥哥，他所爱的哥哥，已经不是他能够独享的了，他在也不能拥抱他，亲吻他，安慰他了，又或者只是同他说说话，只是让他把视线落在自己身上，如今也已经成为了某种可望不可即的奢求。  
“你的哥哥在为你而战。”兀尔德这么说着，贴在洛基的耳旁声音低低的蛊惑着他。  
“不，你错了。”洛基这么说着，但是他却并没有移开望向索尔的视线，“他并不是为我，也不是为了他自己，甚至不是为了那些死去的阿斯加德人民。他是为了更多的人，为了宇宙上其他所有星球上的那些人，他是为了所有人而战。”  
“不管怎样，他都失败了。”  
兀尔德略带嘲讽的说道，他们都看到索尔把雷霆战斧劈入了灭霸的体内，可是灭霸却仍然依靠原石的力量活了下来。  
“你不好奇吗？为什么我们选择了你？”  
掌管过去的女神此刻似乎格外的多话，她贴在洛基的耳边小声询问着，而洛基的脑中瞬间闪现出了一个令他所恐惧的答案。  
“因为你的哥哥同我们做了交易，我们答应取走他之后3500年的寿命，以此来换取你的生命。”  
兀尔德停顿了一下，从洛基身体的左侧不紧不慢的飘到了他的右侧，而后她又继续说道。  
“不过那时你只是诈死，所以我们没有按照交易的取走他的生命。只是好心的给他看了关于你，关于未来，以及关于阿斯加德的预言。”  
兀尔德靠在洛基耳边小声蛊惑着，而此时所有人都看到灭霸拿到了最后一颗原石，他将灵魂之石装在无限手套上，起身打了个响指——  
周遭的一切都开始转动了，空间开始裂变，时间开始扭曲，周围的人一个个随之化为灰烬。  
洛基的瞳孔紧缩，他挣脱开兀尔德的束缚，向前冲了几步，本能的伸出了想要拥抱自己的哥哥，可是就在洛基的指尖还未触碰到索尔的时候，他的哥哥便在他眼前——转瞬之间的、生生化成了一片灰烬。

“我们给你时间思考。”  
兀尔德语调平静的对着跪坐在神殿中央，似乎是还不能相信刚刚自己眼前所发生的事情的洛基这么说着。  
“我为您所用。”

洛基眼中含泪的这么答道，任由自己坠入了永恒且无尽的轮回和奴役之中。

Fin


End file.
